On any given day, just about everyone suffers from some sort of skin ailment ranging from dry skin, acne, rashes, poison ivy, athlete's foot and the like. Such ailments are not surprising when considering that the skin is not only the largest organ on the human body but is also the one (1) exposed to the harsh environment. As such, manufacturers have responded with a wide range of creams, ointments, balms, and the like, with each one targeted at a specific ailment. This approach yields not only a medicine cabinet full of bottles, tubes, jars, sprays and the like, but also leads to confusion as to which one is the best to treat their current skin ailment. Also, such solutions are full of chemicals which may cause an allergic reaction to the user as well. Many of these chemical additives can discolor the skin, can stain clothing, or even lead to other allergic reactions. Additionally, many of these products don't provide long term relief to skin ailments and require regular application in order to be effective.
Among the attempts to address these problems are several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,454,118; 4,946,832; 5,045,058; 5,997,889; 6,809,079; and U.S. published application number 2006/0122282.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffers from one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which various skin and lip ailments can be treated using a natural and simple compound. The development of present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.